Fireworks and a Moonlight Dance
by Apollogirl101
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go to fireworks together but will the fireworks only be in the sky? Read and find out. R&R I wanna know what you thought.


Annabeth's POV

I walked to my cabin and grabbed my bow and arrows. I walked out and started heading to the archery fields.

"Annabeth!" I heard a certain son of Poseidon yell. I stopped and smiled then turned around to see that certain son of Poseidon running towards me.

"Hi, seaweed brain." I said sweetly.

"Hi, wise girl." He said. "So I had a question for you."

"And that is…"

"Well, I was um… just uh… wondering if you would like to go to the fireworks with me tonight." Percy said shyly.

"I would love too, seaweed brain."

"Great, so umm I'll see you later then." Then I watched as Percy jogged up to Grover, and then I turned to head to the archery arena. After about an hour of mostly good shooting I walked back to my cabin with the rest of my siblings. It was about 3:00 which meant that I still had to wait about 7 more hours till fireworks started. I walked around to look for Silena so I could ask her what I should wear. And I know what you saying it's just fireworks. But I really like Percy and wanted to look good. So don't blame me. After almost twenty minutes of walking around trying to find Silena I finally found her.

"Silena!" I shouted to get her attention. She turned around and looked at me. I walked up to her and started walking with her.

"Hey, Annabeth," Silena said. "Need something?"

"Yeah, umm could you help me find something cute to wear to fireworks?" I asked.

"Sure, follow me." She led me to the Aphrodite cabin and told me to sit down. "I was hoping you'd ask me that question because I was at the mall and saw this cute sundress that had owls on it." She said as she walked into the closet that the Aphrodite kids had in there cabin. She came back out with a light aqua dress with cute gray owls on it.

"That's cute." I said.

"I bought it for you."

"Really?"

"Yup, now take it to your cabin and don't let anything happen to it. And if you come back at like nine I'll fix your hair for you." Silena smiled.

"Thanks Silena, you're the best,"

"I know," she smiled and gave me a quick hug and I folded up the dress and took it to my cabin and put it in my trunk for later. I checked the time on my laptop and it was four. Dinner starts a five so I went to find something to do. I ended up walking around camp with Percy. After fifty minutes I headed back to my cabin to get ready for dinner.

"Hey, Annabeth," Alyssa smiled as I walked in my cabin.

"Hey Alyssa," I said.

"So did you know who ask you to fireworks?" she asked excitedly. Alyssa's the only one of my siblings that doesn't mine my love for Percy. The rest of them think it's the stupidest thing I've ever done. It's really annoying.

"Yes, he did." I answered.

"Oh my gods, I'm so happy for you!" Alyssa squealed.

"Okay now calm down and I'll show you the dress Silena bought me for fireworks."

"Okay," She quickly calmed down and smiled as I opened my trunk at the end of my bed and took out the dress.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"Cute!" She squealed again. I put it back in my trunk and closed it. We heard the horn which meant it was time for dinner.

Percy's POV

So I finally asked Annabeth to fireworks and now it's time for dinner. And that's good because I am starving. I walked there alone since I was the only one in the Poseidon Cabin; sometimes I don't like it because there's no one to talk to. But I'm not the only one who has their own cabin. Nico has his own cabin too. Once I got there, I got food and sat down. After I was done eating it was six. What am I supposed to do for four hours? I decided to go do some sword fight in the arena. After almost two hours I decided to take a shower. So I did and put on a nice outfit for fireworks and laid on my bed and got on my laptop till it was time for fireworks.

Annabeth's POV

I put my dress on and walked to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked on the door. Luckily Silena answered.

"Come on in, Annabeth." She smiled. I walked in and there weren't many people most of them were outside somewhere. There was Silena, Mason, Lacy, and Jen. Mason left after two minutes because Lacy and Jen were annoying him. I took Silena about forty minutes to do my hair she put it up in a ponytail with a clip holding it higher and left a strand of hair hanging down on each side and put glitter in my hair. I went to my cabin and waited for Percy to come and get me.

Percy's POV

I walked up to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. And it was a relief that Annabeth opened the door because the rest of her siblings don't like me that well. Annabeth looked beautiful and at that moment I thought to myself that I was the luckiest guy in the world. No not the world the universe. She was wearing and light aqua dress with owls on it. And her hair was perfect. I could have stood there all night staring at her.

"Percy," Annabeth interrupted my thought.

"Let's go," I held my arm out for her to link hers to mine. And she did. Once we got to the beach I set a blanket out and sat on it with Annabeth. There were a lot of couples out talking, laughing and having a great time. When the fireworks started I put my arm around Annabeth, I looked over at her and seen her smile. I smiled too. When the fireworks were almost done I turned the iPod on and put on a slow song got up and helped Annabeth up. I put my hands on her waist. She put her hands around my neck. And we danced in the moonlight. After the song was done I put on another one and the fireworks were done but me and Annabeth still danced. Some people saw us and said aww. I just ignored them. After that song I turned off my iPod and kissed Annabeth. I could feel her smile. I pulled away and walked her back to her cabin.

**A/N: Hey Readers I decided to write this short and sweet story for the Fourth of July. So I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks for Reading! :) **

**-Apollogirl**


End file.
